


a smile opens doors

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [34]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	a smile opens doors

Damon walks through the square after having a few drinks at the bar and grill. He was looking to collect intel on anything new going on it town. On the other side of the street he could see the sheriff talking to the mayor. It was helpful that she thought so fondly of him, that he was able to be in the know of the Founders Council's meetings. Damon catches her eye as he walks by giving her a nod. The sheriff waves back as Damon Salvatore shoots her a smile.


End file.
